Where The Lines Overlap
by GigiHudson
Summary: A short Amelie/Oliver moment. Nothing happens, it just gives you a little glimpse into their lives. Its just a oneshot, and isnt an Amelie X Oliver thing.  Rated T because mine are defaulted to that. No swearing, violence, or adult themes. Please review.


**Hey guys, this is just a short drabble in Morganville. I got the idea when I read Kiss of Death and then I only remembered it when I read Ghost Town, and realised I just had to write it. Usual disclaimer, I don't own the characters but I own the plotline. Rachel Caine is the amazing woman who wrote, thought of, and made us fall in love with the characters so all credit goes to her. **

**Reviews would be much appreciated, because I might do quite a few of these little novelettes, so I kinda wanna see what you guys think of them before I write them all. Ok, I shall let you read now. **

**-Gigi **

"My tears run down like razorblades,  
And no, I'm not the one to blame,  
It's you ' or is it me?  
And all the words we never say,  
Come out and now we're all ashamed,  
And there's no sense in playing games,  
When you've done all you can do.

But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it.  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over,  
I wish that I could take it back.  
But it's over."

**Secondhand Serenade – It's Not Over**

I slammed my fist down onto the table, hard enough to dent the solid wood. I would have flinched, had I not been in the middle of a confrontation with Oliver.  
"Why must you insist on challenging my authority on _every little thing?_ I am patient Oliver, but even I have limits." My voice was raised in anger, an emotion I tended to forego in normal circumstances. But not today.  
"Because what you are doing is ridiculous, even for you Amelie! This insane power-to-the-humans act is going to rip Morganville apart." He narrowed his eyes at me, and visibly attempted to calm himself down.  
"You know that there is always going to be an undercurrent of hate between the humans and the vampires, but by giving them so much freedom, you are going to turn that friction into a _war_. A war that we might not win."  
"I do not want a war, nor do I believe my actions will cause one. I understand that they may cause...disturbances in the usual patterns of our behaviour, but it was time for a change." I spoke carefully now. "We were human once too Oliver. Those days may be long gone, our humanity drained out of us just as the blood of our countless victims, but for once we should just _try_." I finished breathing heavily. Oliver continued to stare at me from across the long table and I did not dare break eye contact. His stance mirrored mine, his tightly coiled fists pushing on the wooden table, shoulders bent forwards, back straight, chin up. Finally he sat back down.

"Amelie..." he began, "I understand that you want to fight for Sam. That this is something he wanted, and that makes it matter to you, but...this is too much, too soon. Even if you laid out clear rules, there are many who would break them with their newfound 'freedom'. If you were to introduce the new...change... more gradually, it might create less friction. It is just a suggestion." He looked at me with a slight amount of pity in his eyes, something I detested. I needed nobody's pity. If he was to agree to my rules, and he would unless he wanted to challenge me directly, he would do so because I was the Founder, not because he _pitied_ me.

I let as much ice into my voice as I could before replying.  
"As well thought out as your suggestion may be, I am going to continue with my original plans. The humans in Morganville no longer have to give as much money or blood to their Protectors and stakes are no longer outlawed."

At this, I shot a glance at one of my scribes, who was already leaving to get the decree officially drawn up. Good. Soon we should see how my actions would affect Morganville, be it positive or negative.  
The meeting was over: Oliver had submitted, as usual, after a long and tiring debate and now my guards were leaving. I allowed myself to sink into the chair, eyes closed. I wasn't sure how my actions would be perceived, but I hope I had done the right thing. For Sam.

I stayed like that for a few minutes until a small noise made my eyes flick open. It was Oliver, still seated where he had been at the start of the meeting.  
"What are you doing here?" My voice was no longer hostile, merely weary. The hostility was mostly just for show, Oliver and I had once been very close. Our relationship had always been complex; it couldn't be named for it was far too many things for simply one name. We fought, and loved, and cared and occasionally despised each other, but we were always close. Even as enemies. We were so much more than friends, but never lovers. There were always things that had gone unsaid, and yet could still be heard.  
Although we were no longer as close, I still felt comfortable enough around him to let my guard down occasionally.  
He surveyed me for a long moment before asking in a hard to read voice "Sam would have been proud. He...I know how he felt about this, and as much as I...dislike humans, it might be a good thing."  
I knew that he was not merely saying those things in pity: Oliver did not do that, he never had, but I still felt slightly angry. The anger had never gone away really, it had been caused by Sam's death and it was showing no signs of leaving. Nor was my weariness. I sighed and ran a hand over my eyes. When I looked up, Oliver was right next to me.

"Amelie...I know we haven't been as close of late as we had once been...but I believe that's my fault. I...We...I should have been there for you when Sam died. I never should have fought you all those years ago, and to be completely honest I _miss_ you. We...You were the only true friend I ever had." He finished looking at the floor, and I knew that the emotion in his voice was real. I missed him too, and it had been hard without him. Our fighting and squabbling had grown tiresome.

I leant my head against his and closed my eyes. We stayed that way for a moment before I replied.

"I missed you too Oliver."

**Another Author Note:**** I suggest listening to the song at the start; it kinda describes my interpretation of the relationship between Amelie and Oliver. And the title is not meant to relate to the Paramore song. I just thought the title kinda describes their relationship as well. With all the lines overlapping and being a complicated mix of emotion. **

**-Gigi**


End file.
